


Day 7: "No worries we still have time"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amarok - Freeform, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Humor, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: An Amarok, or amaroq, is a gigantic wolf in Inuit mythology.orThe one where Stiles and Derek are being chased... again





	Day 7: "No worries we still have time"

“No worries we still have time,” Derek says as Stiles and he runs through the woods

“You say that as if we aren’t currently running away from a murderous humanoid Amarok. Which by the way I am still puzzled as to why it’s  _ here,  _  in fucking California!”

“If you have breath to talk you have the energy to run faster!” Derek retorts at him.

Unfortunately for both of them the Amarok was rapidly gaining on them and was getting closer by the minute.

Derek quickly surveyed their surroundings trying to see what they could use to defend themselves against the beast but saw nothing…

So instead Derek stopped running abruptly and started to run back toward the Amarok.

Stiles quickly took notice and yelled, “what the hell are you doing!?”

Derek didn’t answer of course and distinctively he heard Stiles curse before he said: “eof sih taefed ot htgnerts eht mih evig htrae dna ria!!” In rapid succession.

Just before the creature could grab the werewolf, Derek ducked and then slammed himself into the beast’s middle making it lose its breath and balance.

Derek was successfully able to subdue the predator by pinning it down on the ground and holding its armed claws at bay.

The Amarok being considerably bigger than Derek tried to wiggle out of the werewolf’s grasp, barking and snarling all the while.

Derek having enough, twisted the Amarok’s arm to the point of pain and howled for dominance.

The creature was still trying to wiggle free but now the there was a lack of barks and snarls. The only thing that was being heard was his low annoyed growls at being bested.

“Alright, Good job dude!” Stiles exclaims coming back to them.

He looked at the creature in stunned awe. The thing was massive and scary as all get out when being chased by it. He could see the underlying muscle it had. “Damn it’s so huge...”

“Stiles I know you like my dick you have proven it to me before, but can you work your magic before it escapes” Derek grunted.

“Hey! That was uncalled for and you know I wasn’t talking about your——”

“Stiles!”

“Ugh fine, fine.” the human says slightly annoyed as he treks towards the front of the beast and sits down far away enough so that the beast won’t bite him. “You’re a long way from home aren’t you pup...” he says as he makes his hands begin to glow. At this, the Amarok becomes more frantic and instead of growling he begins to whine and whimper, trying to get away from Stiles.

Stiles hums in confusion at the creature actions.

So, instead of teleporting it back to its homeland, Stiles chants a sleeping spell that has the Amarok unconscious in less than a minute. “Okay, you can let go of it now,” Stiles says and Derek does as he’s told.

“Why didn’t you send it back?” Derek asks him.

“Something doesn't feel right, so I'm taking it with us”

“Wha——Stiles you know how dangerous this Amarok is why in the living hell would you bring it back with us!?” Derek demands.

“We’ll be finding out now. Won’t we?” Stiles says as he chants one last time and the beast disappears.

“Now come one. We are definitely late for Scott’s wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!  
> if ya wanna know more about the Amarok wolf: [Link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amarok_\(wolf\))  
> but hey thanks for reading!!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
